What's It Going To Be: Friendship or Love?
by brtnyt
Summary: Kevin and Lucy have known each other for years, but after dating for a few months, and trying a long distance relationship, they chose to break up. But when Lucy comes home for Christmas, will they rekindle a love that once was, or stay friends? ON HOLD
1. Preparing to go home

Title: What's It Going To Be: Friendship or Love?

A/N: This may seem unrealistic at first, but hey this is my first fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have nothing to do with 7th Heaven, Yale, or Louis Vuitton! So don't sue me!

Chapter 1- Going Home

Lucy's dorm at Yale

Lucy was in her room studying for her final exam before Christmas Vacation, when her roommate Alexis Johnson walked in. "Don't tell me you're still studying. Don't you ever rest?" Alexis asked, while plopping down on her bed.

"Yes I'm still studying, I want to get a good grade and I'm really stressed, not just from school, but also I'm worried about going back home." Lucy replied, looking up from her book.

"I wouldn't be so worried it. But when I went home with you for Christmas I met your family, they are wonderful. And that Neighbor guy what's his name, oh yeah Kevin, is really hot. If he was interested in me I wouldn't mind."

"You never mind if a guy is interested in you. It's not that I don't want to face him it's that I think, I still like him." Lucy replied. Then she got up and walked over to the closet and grabbed out her suitcase to start packing.

"Do you want any help packing?" Alexis questioned.

"No, but which dress do you like?" Lucy questioned. Then she held up a red, one-strapped, floor length dress, and a green, 3/4 sleeve, tea length dress.

"The red one, with the black, spike-heeled shoes, and are you taking your Louis Vuitton?" Alexis replied, getting up from the bed.

"Um, I think so, should I take it?" Lucy asked, trying to find it.

"Yes," Alexis told her. Alexis got Lucy to change her mind about her helping her pack, and then Alexis and Lucy packed.

The next day at the airport

"Ok this is driving me crazy," Lucy told Alexis.

"What's driving you crazy?" Alexis questioned, while Lucy was grabbing her bag.

"I want to go home, but at the same time, I don't want to go home. Look at the time, my plane leaves in 30 minutes, I better go. I'll miss you." Lucy told her, then lucy gave Alexis a hug.

"I'll miss you too," Alexis told her.

Six hours later Lucy's plane arrived in Glenoak. She went to get her bags, so she would have them when her father arrived. "Lucy, over here!" she heard her father yell.

"Dad it's so good to see you, how are you?" Lucy asked, as he grabbed her bags and put them in the car.

"I'm fine Luce, it is good to see you too," Eric said as he got into the van. Eric and Lucy decided to catch up on the way back to the Camden's house. They talked about Lucy's school, Eric's church, Annie, Matt, Mary, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, David, and the Kinkirks. They arrived at the Camden's about an hour later. Lucy thought about how great it was to be home for Christmas. She loved it when she came home for Christmas, the house was always lit up, and the inside was decorated for Christmas.

Lucy jumped out of the van, while Eric grabbed her bag. Lucy had barely gotten on the porch when the do was opened. Lucy gasped, "What are you doing her?"........

A/N: Sorry it was so short.Anyways, what will happen next? Who answered the door? Why was Lucy shocked? Find out next time!

While you're here would you please review!


	2. Seeing old friends

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Summery: Lucy arrives home, only to be met by people from her past.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned as Eric came walking up behind her to see what all the commotion was about.

"I came over with my parents, for Christmas Eve. What are you doing here?" the mystery man asked as He stepped aside to let Lucy and Eric inside.

"I came home, to be with my family. Why else would I be here," Lucy replied slightly annoyed.

"I should have known, by the way how is school?"he questioned her.

"School's fine, Kevin," Lucy told him as she walked into the living room. Her mother Annie was sitting on the couch reading a novel, when Lucy walked in."Mom, it's so good to see you. I've really missed you."

"It's good to see you too, Lucy. Are you hungry? Was you flight ok?"Annie question her.

"I'm not hungry and my flight was wonderful. By the way, are Matt and Mary here yet? I can't wait to see them." Lucy told her as see walked over to the Christmas tree and looked at the ornaments. Most of the ornaments were homemade, but some of them were new.

"Matt and Mary, aren't here yet, but they will br here tomorrow morning. The Kinkirks, are here, do you want to say 'hi' to them?" Annie asked getting off the couch.

"I already saw Kevin, but I would love to see everyone else." Lucy told her as they were walking into the kitchen.

When Lucy got in the kitchen she was swarmed with questions. "What are you doing here?" "Did we know you were coming?" "How long are you staying?" "How's school?"

"Hold on! One question at a time. First, I came for Christmas. Second, no you all didn't know I was coming. Third, I'm staying till January 3rd. Forth, school is going great." Lucy told them laughing. "Hank(**Kevin's Dad, he never died**), Kathy, Ben, Patty Mary: it's so good to see you guys again. I can't believe it's been so long since I came home. I've really missed you all. By the way, where's Ruthie, Sam, and David? I want to say hi to them too."

"They are down at Mark's(**Ruthie's friend**) house, but they will be home soon," Simon told her.

"Simon! Oh my gosh, it is so good to see you. I didn't know you were going to be here," she told him, while giving him a hug. Lucy and everyone else sat down at the table and had a cup of apple cider. The Kinkirks had lots of questions for Lucy. They talked about school and how hard it was.

"Do you like law school Luce?" asked Hank as he to a another sip of his cider.

"I love law school, you guys, although, it's challenging, difficult, and stressful, but in the end I think it will be worth it." Lucy told them as she got up and walked over to the sink to place he mug in it. "It's getting late, you guys, I better go to bed. Good Night."

"We should be going too. What time do you want us to come over tomorrow?" questioned Hank.

"Is around noon ok?" Eric asked him.

"Sounds good, Eric. So around noon it is," Hank told him.

After exchanging good byes, with the Kinkirks, Lucy went upstairs to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she put her Christmas pajamas on, went into her old room, and laid on her old bed. "Good Night, Ruthie," Lucy told her sister.

"Good Night. By the way, it's good to have you back, Luce," Ruthie told her.

"It's good to be back," Lucy replied.

Lucy smiled in the dark knowing that tomorrow was going to be an awsome Christmas, that she would remember for a long time.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but the chapters will get longer. Next time it's Christmas Day at the Camdens.

Oh, and while you're here please review. Thanks!


	3. Are you sure it's Christmas?

Hey guys, I'm so thrilled that you all like my story. You all don't know how cool it is to read your reviews. So thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven and I never will!

Summery: It's Christmas at the Camden's, but when secrets get revealed, it turn the Camden's world upside down!

Chapter 3- Are you sure it's Christmas?

Lucy jumped out of bed, she was so excited that it was finally Christmas Day. She threw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. After what had seemed forever, she finally got down stairs, only to see her family and the Kinkirks, waiting for her. After she said good morning to them she noticed a young woman about her age standing by Kevin. "Hi, my I ask who you are?" asked Lucy as she looked from Kevin to the young woman.

"I'm Emily, Kevin's fiancee' and you are?" the woman question sweetly.

"Lucy. You are engaged to Kevin, that's funny he never mention that he was getting married. But why would he want to tell me, his friend that he has known practically his whole life, that he is engaged," Lucy said with anger raising in her voice. "So, out of curiosity, when are you two getting married?"

"Next May,"Kevin told her.

"Did you all know? Was it planned like this for me to find out, because if it was, it's not funny,"Lucy said, on the verge of tears.

"I should probably go," Emily said walking to the door.

"No, you stay I'll go," Lucy told them as she walked out the door. She couldn't even make it out the door before her tears started falling. Lucy walked to the end of the porch, and sat on the swing. 'Maybe I was wrong, I knew I still loved him, that's why I came home. Why am I so stupid? I never wanted to break up, I just agreed to it because, I didn't want to continue our long distance relationship. Why did I think there was something still between us?' Lucy asked herself. Lucy could tell that Kevin was in love with Emily. The only thing knew was that she was in love with him too.

The front door opened and Kevin stepped outside. In his arms he held an extra coat. "So, you didn't get very far, did you?" Kevin asked as he handed her the extra coat.

"No, I didn't," Lucy told him trying to sound casual. Her tears had finally stopped.

"Luce, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, everyone knows I should of. Luce, you mean a lot to me and I think that's what kept me from telling you," Kevin told her as he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of acted the way I did."Lucy told Kevin. Lucy closed her eyes tight and prayed that she wouldn't cry. After sitting outside for a few minutes, Kevin finally convinced Lucy to go inside.

When Lucy and Kevin went inside, the whole family was wondering what happened to them.

"Where have you two been?" asked Hank, when they came into the room.

"We were clearing up a few things, dad," Kevin told his father. Then Kevin went and sat down by Emily.

There was a very awkward silence in the livingroom, until it was broken by Annie. She did not know what was going on, but she sensed enough tension in the room to change the subject. "So is anybody hungry? I have fresh muffins and coffee in the kitchen," Annie said, being as cheerful as she could be.

'Sure,' was the response said by everyone. Everybody went into the kitchen for breakfast. The first thing Sam and David said when they got downstairs was 'Did Santa come?'

After they ate breakfast, everyone went into the livingroom to open presents.(the Kinkirks brought their present over) Everyone got very special presents. They had drawn names out of the hat, because it was a family tradition. Emily had left to go home, after breakfast.

Annie and Eric got each other. Eric got Annie diamond earrings. Annie got Eric some records for his jukebox. Hank and Kathy got each other. Matt and Mary could not get flights in from New York, so they aren't there.

Kevin got Lucy. Ben got Sam. Lucy got Ben. Patty Mary got Simon. Simon got David. Ruthie got Kevin. Sam got Simon. David got Ruthie.

After all those presents were passed out, if anyone wanted to give some one else a present they could. Everyone was happy, except for Kevin and Lucy.

Kevin thought he shouldn't be there, because it was very awkward with Lucy sitting across from him. Lucy thought Kevin shouldn't be there because he was bringing back old feelings she thought were gone. She knew she loved him, she knew it was her fault they broke up, but what was driving her crazy now was that her feelings for him had resurfaced and he is engaged to be married. 'If I can make it through the next two weeks, I'll be fine.' and that is what Lucy kept telling herself.

A/N: Wow, my longest chapter so far! Next time, it's after Christmas and emotions are flying and Kevin's feelings for Lucy resurface. Is the wedding going to be called off of will everything go back to normal, when Lucy goes home?

While you are here Review!

Brittany


	4. What's in Kevin's head?

A/N: Hey, all, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school (Spanish). I hope I get to update more frequently, that all depends on school, though.

Summary: Kevin and Lucy meet at a coffee shop and he realizes he is still in love with Lucy.

Chapter 4- What's in Kevin's head?

Ruthie's Diary 

Dear Diary,

I told you I thought Christmas was crazy, I was wrong. You will never guess what's going on. Let me tell you about everyone..

_Dad and mom- _they've been quite sane (is that normal?.....nope)

_Matt and Sarah-_ they never showed, they were snowed in

_Mary and Carlos_- snowed in too

_Simon_- he's getting ready to go back to college

_Sam and David_- same as always

Oh, but the real gossip is with Kevin and Lucy. I think everyone wants to know what's going on with them, but I don't think they'll find out. I know for sure that Lucy still lives Kevin, but I'm not sure about his feelings for her. I'll write more later, Lucy's coming! Love ya! Ruthie

The next morning. Lucy walked into the coffee shop on the corner of Main Street, to meet Kevin for coffee. Kevin was already seated at a corner table, when Lucy walked in. Lucy waved when she saw Kevin, he of course waved back.

_Kevin's POV_

I_ saw Lucy walk in and I felt something I didn't feel a couple of days ago. She waved at me when she walked in. I waved back. She is wearing that top, I gave her last year, with a pair of jeans. She looks nice. _She smiled when I waved. "Hey Kevin," she said as she sat down.

"Hi," I replied. _Did she really have to wear that top?_ "So, when are you going back to school?"

"January 3rd, but classes don't start till the 10th. The only reason I'm going back early is because I need to get my books." she told me, still smiling. _Please don't smile Luce, I don't think my heart can take it._ There was an awkward silence until it was broken by Kevin.

"So Luce, umm... do you like Yale?" I asked still hoping she would stop smiling.

"You've already asked me that, but I'll answer that again. I love Yale." she told me laughing.

"I'm glad you like it Luce, how much longer are you going to be at Yale for?" I asked her. I took a sip of my coffee as she answered.

"Hopefully, 2 more years, but I'm not for sure."

"Only two more years, that's really cool Lucy. I'm happy for you," I told her._ Stop smiling. You are not going ti stop smiling are you. _Lucy and I, talked for about another 20 minutes, until she said she had to go. "Bye," I told her as she got up and walked to the door. _Ok, what am I thinking, I have a fiancee, I can't love Lucy, and yet every time I see her smile, my heart melts. I think, I'm falling back in love with her.........wait I can't be in love with her, I'm engaged. I don't wait to hurt Emily, but I don't think I'm really in love with her. Although I don't want a long distance relationship, I think I'm willing to try again. But the question is does Lucy love me?_

_**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. As I always say don't forget to review! Brittany**_


	5. Hey stranger

A/N: Sorry I have not updated more frequently, but I will try to.

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, but I do own the plot and storyline!

**andikat-** Sorry but if I tell you if it is a Kevin and Lucy story, it will spoil the ending.

Everyone else Thank you for all the reviews. You all are great!

Summery: In the previous chapter, Kevin realized he still had feelings for Lucy, and wondered if she still had feelings for him. In this chapter, an unexpected visitor comes to the Camden's. Will the visitor's appearance, be good, or will it just cause more chaos?

Chapter 5- Hey Stranger

It has been two days since Kevin realized he still had feelings for Lucy. Lucy has been preparing to go back to Yale. It was an unusually cold afternoon in Glenoak, when the door bell rang. "I've got it!" exclaimed Ruthie as she ran to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Lucy here?" asked the mystery person. Ruthie stepped aside to let the visitor inside.

"Yes, she is here." Ruthie said as she led him to the livingroom. "You can wait in here while I go get my sister."

After Ruthie left the visitor go up and looked at all the pictures. "Can I help you sir?" Lucy asked as she walked into the livingroom. The man turned around. Lucy gasped, then exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, why else would I be here." The brown-headed man told her. He was about 6'4", and as some people would say gorgeous.

"I know you want to see me. I meant why are you in Glenoak?" Lucy asked him.

"You left, and didn't tell me where you were going." the man told her.

"Jason, I told you I was going home for Christmas." Lucy told him as she walked over to him.

Jason took her hands into his and said, "Your aren't wearing my ring, Luce."

"I didn't tell my parents yet. I don't know how they will take it. Simon announced that he was getting married, and my I say, they didn't take it well." Lucy told him smiling.

"You told me you didn't want our engagement to be a secret." Jason told Lucy as he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want it to be a secret, I just am going to wait a while longer." Lucy said as she got out of his embrace.

"When do you go back to school?"

"The 3rd, but classes start the 10th. When do you go back?"

"Tomorrow, classes start on the 4th. You know what Luce, I had better go. I'm driving to L.A. to see my brother and his wife. By the way, you should put that ring back on." He told her as he kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

"Love you too, see you on the 3rd." Jason and Lucy were unaware that their conversation, was being listened.

"You're engaged Luce?" Annie said as she gave Lucy a hug.

"I am." Lucy said smiling.

"Do you have a date set?"

"No, but we are planning a long engagement."

"This is wonderful, I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present!" Annie exclaimed as she took Lucy's hand and let her to the kitchen for coffee. "We have a lot to talk about, Lucy. I like Jason, he's a nice young man. I remember when you first brought him home."

_Flashback._

"_Dad, Mom, I would like you to meet Jason White." Lucy said, "Jason, these are my parents Eric and Annie."_

"_Hello," Jason said as he shook Eric's hand, them he gave Annie a hug. "It is so great to meet you two. Lucy talks about you all the time."_

"_It's nice to meet you too. Is you father John White, the lawyer in L.A.?" Eric asked him._

"_Yes, he is. I plan to follow in his footsteps." Jason said smiling._

"_That's wonderful. How about we go to the kitchen for coffee." Annie said as she led them to the kitchen._

_End of Flashback._

"Yeah mom, that was when we first started dating. He was really nervous." Lucy told her mother smiling.

"Lucy, have you told Kevin yet?" Annie asked Lucy. Annie got up from the table and started doing the dishes.

"No."

"If you haven't told him, that why were you so upset over his engagement?" Annie asked her daughter. Lucy got up from the table and helped Annie do the dishes.

"I don't know, mom."

"You should tell him, before you go," Annie told her daughter.

Later that night Lucy called Kevin and told him to meet her outside by the garage. "Hey Lucy," said Kevin when he saw her coming toward him.

"Hi."

"You said that you needed to tell me something." Kevin said as he leaned against the door.

"Kevin, I want you to be one of the first people other than my parents to know...." Lucy began.

"Know what? Luce, you know you can tell me anything."

"Kevin, I'm getting married." Lucy told him nervously.

"That's great Lucy. I'm happy for you." Kevin glanced down at his watch and exclaimed. "Look at the time, I got to go. Good Night Lucy."

"Good Night." Kevin left leaving Lucy by herself. _Should I have told him, Lucy thought._

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I always say, I mean, write this but while you're here, please review! Brittany

Next Time- I can't reveal what is going to happen. Sorry!


	6. Feelings?

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry, I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with school, and getting ready for a volleyball tournament!

Disclaimer: You should already know this, bit I'll say it again. I don't own 7th Heaven or Yale, just the plot, Alexis, and the story!

In this chapter, Kevin has not talked to or seen Lucy since she told him she was getting married.

Chapter 6: Feelings?

Lucy work up to a dark sky filled with clouds. 'Oh my,' thought Lucy when she heard the thunder and lightening outside. 'I hope my plane won't be delayed.' Lucy got out of bed and put on a pink long-sleeved shirt and a pair of stretch, hip-hugger jeans. She brushed her hair, put on some natural colored eye-shadow, and lip gloss. She checked her reflection in the mirror and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Lucy," said Kathy Kinkirk, when Lucy got into the kitchen. Lucy noticed that all of the Kinkirks were there including Kevin.

"What are you all doing here?" questioned Lucy.

"We can to wish you a safe flight back to school." Hank told her.

The Camdens and Kinkirks continued talking and were interrupted by Lucy's cell phone ringing.

Lucy checked her caller id before answering. She say that it was Jason calling.

"Hello." Lucy told him.

"Hey, I was watching the news and it said that the airport here is closed. Did you know that?"

"No, but I haven't watched the news today. Do you know why they are closed?"

"There are terrible storms out here, the power's out and phone lines."

"Oh no!"

"I doubt the airport is going to open up anytime soon. So you know, the dean said he isn't gong to cancel classes either." Jason told her.

"Should I rent a car and drive out? Because I can't miss my classes."

"That would probably be a good idea. I would drive out and get you but my classes already started, and I can't miss them. Look Luce, I have got to go. I just want you to know what's going on. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Jason told her.

"Ok, thanks. Love you too."

After Lucy and Jason hung up, she told everyone what was going on. They told her she should not drive back to Yale, especially with the storm. Lucy made a compromise with them, and told them that she would wait a couple of days, before going back.

Little did they know the storm in Glenoak was getting worse. Outside the sky was growing darker and the wind was picking up. "Lucy, can we talk?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Lucy told him. Lucy led him into the living room . There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry," Kevin told her.

"For what?" Lucy asked with her eyebrows raised.

"For not talking to you sooner. I shouldn't have run off the way I did that night. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to say that, and it kind of shocked me."He told her smiling.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I went and got all mad at you for being engaged, when I was too."

"Emily and I broke up," Kevin told Lucy as he leaned against the door way.

"Because of me?" Lucy asked.

"No, she decided that I wasn't the one for her."

"I'm so sorry, Kevin." Lucy told Kevin.

"It's ok, it was probably for the best."

"Again I'm really sorry. She was really nice. Are you sure it wasn't my fault. Everything has been turned upside down since I came home. I shouldn't of come home. I...."

"Luce, shut up." Kevin told her. He knew it was know or never, and he decided to kiss Lucy. Kevin was surprised when Lucy returned the kiss.

Lucy and Kevin had stopped kissing, but it was awkward in the room, until Ruthie walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ruthie asked.

"No," Lucy told her.

"I just need a book," Ruthie told them. She grabbed the book she came to get and went back upstairs.

"I have got some stuff to do...umm.....I'll see you later." Lucy said.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Lucy went upstairs and sat on her old bed , with the thoughts of what had just happened going through her head. 'Why did I kiss him back?' she asked herself. 'Is he still in love with me?'

Eric knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure dad, I wanted to talk to you anyways." Lucy to him as he sat down on the chair that faces the bed.

"About?"

"Should I marry Jason?"

"Honey, why would you ask a question like that?" Eric asked her.

"I don't know if I love him. Something happened this morning."

"What happened Luce, that made you start asking these questions?"

"Kevin kissed me, and know that kiss is making me question everything. I don't know what to do, dad. I don't know if I should marry Jason or break up with him." Lucy said almost on the verge of tears.

"Isn't Kevin engaged to Emily?" Eric questioned his daughter.

"No they broke up."

"Luce, I can't decide this for you. You need to listen to you heart. It will tell you what to do." with that Eric got up and left. Leaving Lucy pondering who she should choose.

**A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue writing? Please review!**


	7. Back to Normal?

**A/N: Hey, I can't believe it has been so long since I last updated! Everything has been taking up all my time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, just the plot, Jason, and Alexis. **

**Here is the longawaited chapter!**

_Chapter 7: Back to Normal?_

Lucy has been back at Yale for about a month. She has decided to go ahead and marry Jason. Even though she knew Kevin had feelings for her, she loved Jason. Everything at the Camden's and Kinkirk's houses have gone back to normal too. It is very close to Valentine's Day and Lucy is deciding on what to get Jason.

Lucy is at a very expensive store called Marcos.(**a/n: the store is made up**) She has been having a hard time picking out something for him. Lucy walked over to the watch counter, and saw a very nice watch that she thought looked like him. She decided not to get it because she didn't think it looked like him. '_Oh Well'_ thought Lucy.

After a pointless hour of looking for something, she decided to leave and go somewhere else. "Lucy, Lucy Camden?" asked a stranger.

"Yes?" Lucy asked as she turned around. "Oh my gosh, Patty-Mary, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend in a small town about thirty minutes from here, she goes to Yale and is in class right now. So I decided to go shopping. How have you been?"

"Good," Lucy replied smiling, "do you want to go and get some coffee, there is a really good coffee shop down the street?"

"Sure I have some time."

Lucy and Patty-Mary went to the coffee shop and started talking about different things. When the subject of Kevin came up Lucy decided to ask how Kevin was. PM told Lucy that Kevin said he still loved Lucy. When Lucy heard this she began to ponder her feelings yet once again. "Lucy, Earth to Lucy?" Patty-Mary said, while waving her hand in front of Lucy's face.

"What, oh sorry, I was thinking about something. You know what I should probably get going I have a test to study for. I was wonderful seeing you again." Lucy told PM.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too. So....I'll talk to you later."

"Sound's good PM," Lucy said. She then smiled and waved good-bye

When Lucy got back to her dorm, she found that Alexis wasn't there. She got in her backpack and took out a book. She opened the book to page 254 and began reading. After she got done with her reading she logged onto her computer and then onto the internet.

When the internet finally logged on, a box came up flashing. "You have one new message," the computer said. Lucy clicked on the open button, and saw that the message was from Kevin. The message read:

_Lucy,_

_I have been questioning everything lately. I don't think I could even tell you if it is day or night. Lucy I miss you, and I'm pretty sure you miss me too. I don't really know what to saw, or how to saw it. Luce, I love you and I need to know if you love me too. I thought I could move on. That's why I asked Emily to marry me. But you showed up and it brought back many old memories. Lucy I really think we need to talk. Please call me._

_Always,_

_Kevin_

Lucy closed the message and picked up her cell phone and dialed Kevin's cell number. "Hello," said Kevin's voice from the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey Kevin, it's Lucy. How are you?"

"I'm good Luce, you?"

"I'm not bad, umm.. I got your message." Lucy said nervously.

"I figured that's why you called. I don't want to cause trouble, it's just I need answers. You left so suddenly, without talking to me. I need to know if that kiss meant anything."

"Kevin, I don't know. Although I do know that I do love you, but not in the relationship way, but as a brother. You have been there for me so many times, as a friend, a brotherly figure, but not as a boyfriend. We tried to have a relationship before, but we didn't get very far, and it only lasted a couple of months." Lucy told him.

"I know Luce....do you love him?" Kevin asked.

"I do, he is so wonderful. He makes me happy."

"I'm glad them. Look Luce, I got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

With that Lucy hung up he cell, and began thinking about her relationships. She knew she still loved Kevin, no matter how much she denied it. And when he told her how he felt that made her really love him more. Then there was Jason, she was engaged to be married to him. '_Ok' _Lucy told herself, '_get a grip on it, you love Jason not Kevin.....But Kevin is so sweet, stop it Lucy, you love Jason.' _

Lucy looked at her watch and realized it was time to get to class. She knew if she didn't leave now that she would be late. About half-way into the class, Lucy found herself scribbling Kevin's name in her notebook. By the end of class, yet was more confused that she had ever been. Lucy knew she had to make a choice and she had to make that choice soon.

Lucy waled out of class and into the parking lot. She got into her car and was driving back to her dorm when Shania Twain's song "When You Kiss Me" came on the radio.

_This could be it, I think I'm in Love,_

_It's love this time._

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love,_

_This love is mine._

_I can see you with me when I older,_

_All my lonely nights are finally over._

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders._

Lucy turned off the radio and put in a cd. She didn't want to think about love at the moment. Instead of driving to the dorm, she drove to Jason's house. She got out of her car and walked to the front door and rang the bell. "Lucy, what are you doing here?"Jason asked somewhat shocked to see Lucy at his door. Lucy usually called before she would come over.

"Jason, I'm gonna come right out and say this......I think we should break up." Lucy told him.

"What? Why?" Jason asked confused.

"I don't think I love you the way you love me." Lucy told him.

"Well, if we are breaking up, I want my ring back." Jason told her.

"You can have your ring back," Lucy told him pulling it off her and throwing it at him. She then went to her car and got in and drove off!

**A/N: I think that was one of my longest chapters. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks, and please review this chapter!!!**

**Brittany**


	8. A Trip Home

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

**XoXo**

_Chapter 8- A Trip Home_

Lucy didn't know what to do. She was upset and the same time she was happy. She didn't love Jason and she had lied to Kevin about her feelings. Lucy cell phone started ringing, she checked her caller i.d. and saw that it was Mary calling. "Hey Mare."

"Hey, where are you?" her sister questioned.

"Gate 6," Lucy told her sister. Lucy was at the Glenoak airport. She was there to sort out her feelings.

"Lucy."

"Mary, it's great to see you," Lucy told her sister, then Lucy pulled Mary into a hug. Mary grabbed Lucy's bags and they walked to Mary's car. Once in the car Mary questioned Lucy about why she was there.

"Let me start at the beginning Mare, I got this message from Kevin saying that he still loved me, and when I called him I lied about my feelings and them I got confused and I went and told Jason that we should break up and all he wanted was the ring back, and that upset me even more and know I'm here." Lucy told Mary, as Mary turned on the street that the Camden's lived on.

"For Kevin?" May questioned.

"I don't know," Lucy told. Mary pulled into the Camden's drive way, and Lucy and her got out.

"Lucy, you're home," Annie told her daughter. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know mom, something came and I felt I needed to leave."

"What come up, honey?" her mother questioned.

"I broke up with Jason and I need to sort out my feelings." Lucy said. Lucy then took her bags up to her old room and ran into Simon. "Hey Simon."

"Lucy, what are you doing home?"

"To sort out my feelings," Lucy said as she walked up the rest of the stairs. Lucy decided she needed a shower, so she went and took a shower. after she was done with her shower she put on a white tank, with a pink sweater over it and stone-washed jeans. She did her hair and make-up, then went downstairs. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen, honey."

"I'm going to go down to the promenade for awhile," Lucy told her mother.

"See you later."

"Bye mom," Lucy said as she walked out the door. Lucy got in the car and drove there. Once there Lucy decided to go get some coffee, but as she was walking there she bumped into and an officer, causing him to spill his own drink all over himself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Lucy told the officer.

"Lucy?" the officer asked.

"Kevin, it's so good to see again."

"It's good to see you too, but what are you doing in town?" Kevin asked her.

"I need to sort some things out."

"What happened Luce, you don't just come home, something happened didn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, because you are the one who caused all this,"

"Caused all what, please tell me because I'm clueless."

"You had to tell me you still loved me, didn't you." Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do love you,"Kevin told her, "The question of the day is do you still love me?"

"I don't know....yes, I do." Lucy told him. After Lucy told him this he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Kevin, we need to go," said a woman in a police uniform.

"Right. Oh Roxanne, this is Lucy Camden. Lucy, this is my partner Roxanne Richardson." Kevin said.

"It is very nice to meet you Roxanne," Lucy told her as she extended her hand.

"Ditto."

"Lucy, it was wonderful talking to you, and I want to talk you later." Kevin told Lucy.

"Pick me up at seven?"

"8, I have to work till 7:30."

"That's fine," Lucy told him. Kevin them came over to Lucy pulled her in his arms and kissed her goodbye.

**XoXo**

**A/N- Short I know, but I hope you liked it. Please review! By the way, _Happy Thanksgiving!!_**


End file.
